oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassination Theory Too
Analyzations "Faster!" A red-headed woman shouted, as she maneuvered and dodged the attacks from the pink-haired girl. She was Chartinger Roselia and she'd been in the middle of training Marine Lieutenant, Jenkins Paris. It had been about a month since Paris had eaten the Hani Hani no Mi and this was the first time she'd had to get any proper training for it. As the one who'd given her the fruit, Roselia thought it was her duty to train her in being efficient with the fruit. With a simple weave, Roselia dodged Paris' punch, grabbed her hand, and slammed her into the ground. "Luckily this room was designed for Solomon by Frank N. Stein," Roselia stated, pulling Paris by the wrist and standing the girl to her feet. "Being able to change the ground into impact absorption mode, is a neat feature. Had it not been for it, you'd have some broken bones right now. You have to stop being so predictable, Paris." Rolling her eyes, Roselia let out a deep sigh. "Y-yes, ma'am! But Lady Roselia," Paris dropped her head and rubbing her arm, almost as if she were scared to state the next part. "It's not that easy to hit you when you're using kenbunshoku haki." Roselia's eyebrow lifted, "Eh? Kenbunshoku Haki? I haven't been using such a skill, Paris. Your moves are just that linear and predictable. Try to, if you can, deceive your opponents with different types of moves. Also, Paris, you have a tendency of waiting for your opponent to reveal what they are going to do. If I were you, I'd begin my battles with my armament active. I've seen and ended quite a few pirates and Marines who've relied solely on their logia abilities. Do not be consumed by what your power can do, always be cautious no matter who your opponent is." Paris was confused for a moment, but her curiosity would not be stored away. "Um, Lady Roselia, what did you mean by Pirates and Marines?" "Lahaha, don't worry about it, Paris-san. That's a story for a later time. I've done some things in my lifetime." Pulling her hair behind her ear, Roselia released the young Marine from her grip. "That's enough for today, I have something I need to attend to. If you'd like," Roselia lifted her finger and pointed towards the door of the facility. "Then, feel free to seek out and train with Victoria. You are a member of the same team, after all." Bowing, "Yes ma'am! Thank you for sharing your time, Captain! I will heed your words and be sure to apply them to what you've taught me." With that, Paris exited the room and left Roselia to herself. Walking to the coat hanger, Roselia grabbed her jacket and flung it over her shoulders. She then turned to the lone table of the room and sat at it. There were two objects on the table: One a Den Den Mushi and the other some sort of remote. First lifting the remote, she pressed a button and returned the floor to its natural state. She then lifted her Den Den Mushi and made a call. Purururururu The Den Den Mushi began, before the other end had been picked up. "Hey, Emer." Roselia began, looking over her shoulder ensuring no one would enter the room. "Are you sure, the information you gave me is correct?" "What do you think?" Emer asked back, "When have I given you false information. You act as though we are enemies. Why are you so uppity anyway?" "Because," Roselia said, leaning on the table. "If this is wrong, then it could be bad for me. I could get taken out of leave for a while, which'll lead me to being unable to keep tabs on that other Ferrothorn boy. Especially considering Kazuha's has "given" me Zayden and August's fruit. If I am to risk anything, I'd rather do it killing him to get August's fruit back." Emer laughed, "Look at you, so you do have feelings. I wonder if that damned pussy has feelings too." Both Emer and Roselia answered in perfect unison, "Probably not." "Speaking of, did you ever get any information on her? I'd really like to know if she kicked the bucket or not." Roselia chuckled. "I did not. Being a Supermodel isn't easy ya' know. Plus, she doesn't have a devil fruit to have been returned into circulation, so it's hard to tell." Sighing, "Besides, how do you even kill a monster? I doubt she's dead, to be honest. Which reminds me... What about that other one? Um, the little lady. Aron's old protege?" Roselia poked her lip out, "Who? Gallon Margie? She's doing fine, last I checked, she was apart of the crew led by that Pink Pirate. I can't remember the name. We should get in contact with little Margie, she was so cute. But it's best we get her caught up on what our plans are." Roselia sighed, "But anyway, let's just hope if Anne is alive, she doesn't meet Zack. She's gonna tell him everything.. and I mean EVERYTHING." "Wait, you don't mean that." Emer emphasized, obviously aware of what she'd been speaking of. "Yes.. Till this day, I would like to know why Her Highness did that. Regardless, I heard that Lucina is still around." Roselia said. "Wait, who was that again?" Emer asked. "Emer, she was right behind you in order of commanders. Anne, First Commander. Date and Honey, Second Commander. Myself, Third Commander. Aaron and little Margie, Fourth Commander. Yourself, Fith Commander. Lucina, Sixth Commander. Tamar, Seventh Commander. Thotiana, Eighth Commander. And, Kazuha as the Ninth Commander. Surely you didn't forget, those ARE the commanders of the Royal Pirates. Or are you too still bitter over that whole roles thing decided by Amaka?" Blowing air from her nose, Emer pouted. "I'm not upset. That's Lucina, we could have shared the role but she wanted to be a bitch. Besides I only remember the front fighters, not those fodders after the Fifth Division." "We will have to see each other again.. and with how things are unfolding, it'll be soon. Try not to be so bitter." "Blah blah," Emer teased, "But, speaking of that Ninth Division led by Kazuha. I've been reading a lot recently... and there's this kid Dex-!" "I've gotta go, Emer. She's here, I'll call you after I've handled this. Catch you later!" Slamming the speaking device onto the small snail, it hung up and the doors of the room slide open. "Come in, come in! I wanted to borrow just a little of your time!" The doors opened to reveal Harlequin W. Heili, with her captain's cloak draped loosely around her shoulders. She looked into the room curiously, an eyebrow raised and a slightly impressed look on her face "I don't really find myself in Takamagahara as much as others, there's still so many features that surprise me. I never even knew this room existed." She was talking more to herself than the other woman, truly, and after another moment of looking around the room she entered. Part of her had been expecting the look of the room, but the greater majority was scoping it out for any traps, whether in plain sight or hidden. She had her misgivings about meeting the redhead, most of which came from the fact that at the time of the summons she had known absolutely nothing about her. Luckily, her connections were able to quickly fill in all the blanks of her own knowledge. Before her time as a Marine, Roselia had been a member of the Royal Pirates, a crew that had stood in direct opposition to the Black Widows and Heili's own mother, Daddy L. Legs. Heili had heard little about the Royals, less about their leader, and nothing at all about the people who followed her. She had never laid eyes on them at any point, not even during her time as a Marine, so why was Roselia calling her for a meeting when the woman didn't even know her? Heili rolled into the room, her skates gliding smoothly across the floor as she did so. She crossed her arms over her midriff, and pinned Roselia with a piercing look on an otherwise impassive face "I've gotta admit that I was a little shocked by your invitation, Miss Chartinger. We don't really have a close working relationship. Or any working relationship. Or a relationship period." She scrunched her face a bit, as if she were actually trying to puzzle out what this was all for. "So...why did you call me here?" Standing to her feet, Roselia surveyed Heili up and down. Through her own analysis as well as enhanced through Kenbunshoku Haki. For safety measures, she'd already had both forms active, it'd been something she'd just taught Paris to do. It'd be a bad look to not be one to practice what she preached. With what she was about to claim, there's no doubt that there would be a bit of steam in the air. "Ah," the red-haired Marine began. "Yes.. If you are willing to get right down to it then, I shall as well." Eyes squinting, she gave Heili a glare. "There are rumors surfacing about you, Heili." Roselia had to be careful with how she chose her words. Even the slightest of hiccup could both give up her source and if Heili wanted, she could take these claims up to the higher office and have them used against Roselia to get her out of commission. Mentally shaking her head, Roselia threw all consequences out of the window. If she were wrong and Heili chose to do the latter, she was absolutely sure that Solomon would pull strings to get out of whatever trouble she would get into. Knowing that, Roselia's entire plan had changed. Rather than a soft questioning of if the rumors were true or not, she decided to instead apply pressure to the situation. In fact, she figured she'd give her all the facts she knew, while also sharing with her what she did not know. And it would begin now. "I have been told, that you, Heili.. are a double agent working for another "organization"." She sugarcoated nothing and kept it true to what she was told, "I've taken it upon myself to call you here to ask if this was true or not. As everyone may know, I am a former pirate of a notorious crew, but even I am not working on some sort of double agent mission and will not allow such treachery within the Navy's forces." While the revelation wasn't unexpected, it was one of the lower possibilities on her list. Heili had been trained practically from birth in the art of infiltration and espionage, but being placed into such a large organization with enemies quite literally everywhere she turned was bound to be the most difficult undertaking of her life. It was only a matter of time before someone came to know too much... It was a good thing that she was also trained in other arts. Acting and assassination for example. She would try to employ the former as much as she could before resorting to the latter, though with the tone of the redhead's voice her chances of changing her mind weren't all that high "Me? A double agent?" She schooled her face into a look of disbelief before laughing aloud. She drew it out just enough and let the sound fade out, even wiping her eyes of mock tears for good measure. "Wait...you're serious?" Her confused look would be rather convincing, and her Haki wrapped just so around her person to convincely convey that emotion as well. She might not be able to fool the skilled interrogators under the Fleet Admiral's thumb, but a lone captain shouldn't be able to see through her that easily "Miss Chartinger...Roselia. You can't honestly believe I would be working for some clandestine operation!" The emotion on her face turned to worry "Since I joined my loyalties has been to the Marines and the World Government only, I have worked tirelessly to prove myself fit to bear the rank of captain and I have brought peace and justice to many islands terrorized by the likes of pirates." She held her hands out to the woman, as though pleading "What cause would I have to be a...a spy?!" Heili's pleading meant nothing to her. She'd dealt with Pirates and Marines alike who all had some sort of story they tried to use on her as a way to get an escape route. "Yes, Heili, I am serious. The only thing I lack is knowledge of exactly who you are working for. But, it'll take no time for me to figure that out. I don't know what your personal motives may be, though the only people I could think that would want an inside source are the Yonko." Breathing, Roselia continued, "Lady Amaka once told me," Roselia frowned, she took only a split second to completely analyze Heili from body language to facial expression. She could tell, that without a doubt the woman before her, had been telling a lie. Though, she decided to continue with her sentence. "He who spends his time trying to plead his innocence. Is he who is the most guilty." Heili dropped her hands and the look on her face faded away, now staring at Roselia with a cold impassivity "You know there are some people who believe that you are innocent until proven guilty and that the accused as a right to face their accuser. But that would also imply a trial of some sort." Heili raised her hand, tapping her index finger against her chin softly "If you had enough concrete evidence, I wouldn't be standing before you. I would be standing before the Fleet Admiral, possibly awaiting execution. So that leads me to believe you have just a hunch that you're going on..." Heili let her hand fall to the side, schooling her face into a look of shock and dismay. When she spoke, her voice trembled audibly "She made so many accusations against me. Outrageous, scandalous accusations! I tried to tell her they weren't true, that I was innocent! But she wouldn't listen to me." She breathed in sharply, as though cut off by a sob "I tried to talk her down but- but...she attacked me! I had no choice but to defend myself..." Heili stopped the act quickly, nodding to herself "Yes I think they'll believe that. A woman, who lost her captain and will to live years ago, finally driven mad by that loss and took her psychosis out on an innocent young girl. I could hardly be blamed for killing you. It was my life or yours after all. And you know what they say: a snake is most dangerous when it's cornered." With those words, Heili let out a violent hiss and snapped her right foot forward in a kicking motion. As she did so, the build into the skate releasing a thin X-shaped wave of slicing air with the motion. The air blades were augmented by the force of the kick itself, moving faster and flying farther thanks to the added power, aimed directly for the middle of the redhead's chest. Watching as the act unfolded, Roselia could tell from the very first moment she began it, that it was a facade. But, she could not predict that the woman had been planning on using that act against her. Even with the girl's plan already thought out, Roselia remained calm and made sure to stay that way. As mentioned, she'd seen acts like this plenty of times in her well over two decades of time on the sea as a pirate. Acts from both Marines and Pirates alike, so this was nothing new to her. In the situation, she'd been in it was best for her to remain calm or it could cause great trouble for her. Because by doing so, her kenbunshoku had been heightened to new levels. Like a mind's eye, she could slightly predict the actions Heili would make and she'd been doing so the entire time. From the very moment, the traitor had entered the room even. While Heili thought about the first move she would make Roselia had already known what it was going to be. True and refined haki, evident by her former rank as a Commander of one of the strongest crews in the past. As Heili's leg went up, Roselia's busoshoku haki triggered and coated her entire body in a black armor. As the air slash closed in on her, Roselia simply lifted her left arm and simply blocked the attack and deflected it now damage done to herself. Her legs began to emit steam and it took no time for them to become completely covered in lava. Molten rocks and the super red magma slide down her thick thighs and merged with the ground. In a matter of seconds, the floor of the room would be covered in lava from corner to corner. This was all thanks to her devil fruit, the You You no Mi, a logia-type devil fruit Roselia had in her arsenal since she was thirteen years old. She'd completely discovered each crook and cranny of her fruit and knew it like the back of her hand, she was truly what you would consider a master of its abilities... as Heili was soon about to discover if she didn't remove herself from the ground. "Your kind, is the worst. I don't know who you work for and this usually isn't my type of thing to spank children. But, I'll have to make an exception to but this little girl in her place." Heili watched the block of the attack and the subsequent spread of lava, scoffing as she swung her attacking foot down and kicked off the ground, launching herself into a backflip. A single, fluffy cloud manifested behind her and the flip carried her to land perfectly at the center of it "Tsk tsk tsk. Haki from the start? Are you that scared of me? Or are you just not confident of your skills in your old age?" She shrugged dismissively and raised her arms "No matter. When this is over, you're gonna wish you had shuffled off to a retirement home, old hag. Storm Seeding: Snowstorm!" She raked her fingers through the air as through clawing at something and the atmosphere immediately began to chill. Billowing blue clouds issued from her body and raised to the ceiling, coating it and covering it completely from sight. Within moments of their creation, heavy snow started to fall all around them. From her vantage point on her cloud, Heili waved her hand and created another frigid nimbus of a light blue hue "Snowstorm: Frostbite." The cloud aimed for Roselia and pulsed for a moment before unleashing a hail of icicles at the woman and the ground around her, aiming not only to impale her form but to forcibly cool the magma that she had created. After all it is common knowledge that the best way to fight the heat is with cold. Corruption "What is this?" Roselia asked herself, watching as the clouds formed above Heili, though her sights were somehow still glued to the girl before her. Surrounded by the incoming wave of icicles and her own field of magma attempting to be countered, Roselia continued to remain unmoved. "Ah," The red-haired Marine sighed, "It's sad to know you are truly a little girl." As she finished her statement the icicles impaled her from each angle designated by Heili. The sudden and rapid bombardment of attacks created a fog which completely swallowed Roselia from eye view, only leaving speculation of what could have happened to her. It didn't take the activation of kenbunshoku haki to know Roselia made to actions to try and defend against the attack. Instead, she stood there and took them all. Could the arrogance become her downfall? Surely no human, regular or strengthen, could have taken that many attacks at once. But, give it some thought. Did Roselia really need to move just to be able to defend against her attacks? Just a moment ago, she displayed the ability to deflect an attack with just a swiping defense of her busoshoku haki. Though, had it been considered the very same could happen without even making a move? Debris cleared and Roselia stood unscathed, body still protected by her astonishing busoshoku haki, a testament to just how strong her willpower was. "You are naive to believe a sudden summoning of cold would halt the powers of my You You no Mi." For just a moment, Roselia's magma had been halted by Heili's technique, if even that. Instead, Roselia just summoned forth even more lava which easily overpowered Heili's ice and cold. Heili's ability seemed to be very basic ice, frostbite so to say, but Roselia's was that of lava and the ability to manipulate and generate it at will and abundance. Rather than the slow pace of allowing the magma to cover the floor, Roselia's legs billowed and exploded with magma covered the ground in nearly no time completely. Unlike the last time, she did not stop at simply altering the playing field. "Yōgan." Punching at the air above, Roselia sent a large fist of lava into the atmosphere in the form of a sphere. She repeated the action a total of four times and each time she did, the sphere above her began to increase in size, almost like a miniature meteor. "I said before that I planned to spank you?" She asked as lava formed around her right hand puffing and popping off of it like a small volcano, "Change that. I plan to, as Big Sis Amaka would say, 'Beat ya' ass like yo momma should have'." Roselia claimed, quoting her former captain's favorite line when speaking to younger female opponents. Heili raised an eyebrow at the woman's words, tilting her head to the side as though confused "Who said anything about trying to stop you?" Heili wove around on her cloud, ascending further towards the ceiling while letting the globs of magma slip by her form. In the air she was in her element, even if she wasn't skating. Dodging such a large, obvious attack was simple. The clouds above her parted for magma, not clustering together so as to preserve their temperature and form as the heat slipped by. Heili raised her hands to her sides in a half shrug "That? A little something to preoccupy you. You might be a relic but you were strong in your day...Well I assume you were. You alone weren't really important enough for documentation, after all." "Propagation." She tapped the heels of her skates, which were in actuality dials, together and a wave of cold issued forth from her body. The clouds above began to multiply ceaselessly, filling the spaces they had left empty before. The snowfall picked up into a blizzard worthy of an Ice Age and the temperature dropped to levels that would be beyond dangerous for any normal human being. Nimbus of glacial blue wrapped themselves around Heili's body, whipping her hair into a frenzy as her eyes began to glow a similar shade. There was a rigid dichotomy within the room: the floor blanketed in heat and lava while the air above had been turned into a massive storm of snow and hail. As the two opposing forces of nature clashed in the middle, fog and mist reigned supreme occluding both from each other's sight. Heili only them allowed her Kenbunshoku to come to life, feeling the movement of the very air as though it were an extension of her body. She might not be able to see Roselia, but she could feel the heat she gave off and used that to locate her body. "Did you know that there are tales of how the world will end? There are so many that say it'll be consumed with fire and ice." She twirled her finger, five clouds manifesting around her "I am not a poet, but I think it's quite fitting that one of our lives should end the same way. Kind of our own personal apocalypse...Stormy Armament: Diamond Dust." She twirled her finger the other direction and the clouds swirled above her head joining into one cloud and blackening. The cloud still pulsed with a cold blue light, though the touch of Busoshoku was obvious in it. It grew until it covered nearly half the area of the room and let out a final pulse before sending out large slivers of pure black ice in a relentless hail alongside the snow and ice already falling from the other clouds of its kind. If what she had sent out before had been spears, these were lances and javelins, all imbued with the power of her Haki and thrown about seemingly indiscriminately. Though the intent was clear: impale, maim and kill.